Zing
by Cobwebbs
Summary: Jason thinks he might be doomed to being a wannabe Dick Grayson. And maybe everyone else sees him that way too.


**A/N) This so totally has nothing to do with canon - at all. But it was an idea flitting around and, you know, if you tweak a bit of details ,one could have fun with this.**

 **Even though I don't think - at least I've never come cross - Jason ever meeting Zatana in any continuity of anything . . .so this is beyond random. But I kinda like it. Besides - who knows what happened in those five years between seasons one and two.**

 **Speaking of which, what's the verdict on season three? I haven't heard anything - maybe because I live in a hole - whatever.**

 **Motivation is your superpower.**

* * *

Jason hadn't meant to. But it's like - he was _doomed_ to wanting whatever Dick has or had.

He knows because that's how life is for him now. First he wanted to be Robin like Dick. Then he was crushing on Barbara like Dick. Then he want's to be in Dick's Young Justice team. And now -

"Do I have something on my face or what?"

Jason snaps out of his daydream, his eyes sliding back to violet blue ones which are looking at him very expectantly. _Damn_ \- she was -

"Nah - just pretty." He blurts, she snorts at him. Jason kind of feels like an idiot. He wasn't good at this. For all his pretending to be smooth or coy or whatever - he wasn't good at this _at all._ He hates that Dick is though.

"You are a dork."

"Yah." He totally is. Not going to deny _that_. "But um - do you _like_ dorks?" He sputters awkwardly, trying to hide it.

The magician girl in front of him smiles, Jason feels like an idiot all over again for how squishy his insides go. "Depends - what kind of dork are you?" She asks hugging her bare leg as her other swings out over the edge of the roof top they were steaking out.

"A fun one." He can affirm that too. _Is it cold?_ He didn't realize it until the wind blows - only, maybe he's cold because he's sweating and . . . say something already.

Zatana laughs. Her laugh is as magical as she is - _holy_ \- did he really just - _God_ , he really was a dork. What a loser.

"Fun huh? And how could you _prove_ that?"

He can't figure out if she's teasing him, or baiting him into a prank or - or maybe, maybe she really likes him? _Maybe_?

"Um, well, I jump off roof tops for a living and I can make a mean meatball spaghetti mix and I - I - uh - would show you my favorite classics . . ." _Shut up Jason. Shut up. Shut up_ \- his embarrassment just got a thousand times worse, and he has himself to thank for that.

"Yah?" She laughs again, Jason likes her laugh - it really is pretty, like her - and _ugh_. "I think that would be fun." She whispers finally, her violet blue eyes not laughing at him, just - smiling.

Jason feels his heart give a sideways leap. She likes him? _Seriously_! Nobody else likes him . . .and she - _yes_! He feels pretty good right now, _great_ actually. Zatana Zatara likes _him_!

"Jason?"

He stops, drops back to earth, wonders, mortified, if his elation showed through his mask - "Um, so - yah . . Saturday?" He was asking her out and - he didn't think it would get this far.

She smiles wider and stands, pushing her hand down on his shoulder. "Sure. I can't wait." And she presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth just shy of his lips that sends a zing clear through the boys bloodstream and walks away, stopping a minute when Jason doesn't move after her. "You coming?"

Jason blinks, the warmth and butterflies flutter so hard he feels like he could puke from excitement. "Yah, yah - I'm coming." He smiles wide, grin hurting his face as he runs off after her and flips over the ledge with an unnecessarily loud whoop making the magic girl below laugh again.

Forget wanting what Dick has - Zatana likes _him_ and that's all that matters.

* * *

 _Jason is a dork. He had some seriously dorky moments when he was a kid and not being all moody and angsty because Bruce is a jerk. Sometimes, in recent comics, you can see the dorkyness come out between random moments._

 _It fun._


End file.
